This invention relates to a screw holder and torquing, and more particularly, it relates to a torquing tool which can maneuver a screw or the like which has an axially rotatable drive portion and a shank end extending to both axial ends of the drive portion.
The prior art is aware of various tools such as screw drivers, screw holders, adapters, attachments, devices, and the like for applying screws and like members to host objects. Such known tools are capable of holding a screw and then torquing it in applying the screw to the host object. The arrangement for holding the screw can include flexible fingers or the like which hold the screw until it is imbedded in the host object. Those prior art tools are commonly in two parts, one of which holds the screw and another separate part which torques the screw.
The present invention provides a tool which holds the screw or like work piece and also torques that work piece for applying it to the host object. This object is accomplished by trapping the screw for holding it securely so it can be accurately directed to the host object and the screw is then forcefully torqued into the host object. The tool is of a single body having two portions for those two respective functions, so it is easily and accurately be maneuvered in the application of those two functions.
The screw or the like useful in this invention is intended to be applied in surgical procedures. Thus the need for accuracy is crucial. The provision of a one-piece tool meets the requirements for the precision work that is in demand.
It is an object of this invention to provide a tool that serves the dual functions of holding the work piece and applying torque to that work piece. This is particularly useful in a work piece having two opposite ends with threads on each of the ends. Also, this tool is arranged for being both rotationally driven and for transmitting the torque for embedding the screw into the host object.
The tool of this invention is capable of applying a forceful torque, such as one sufficient to drive a screw into sturdy bone, during surgical procedures.